Dobutsu No Mori: New Leaf
by Mario123311
Summary: An unofficial sequel to the Animal Crossing movie: Ai moves back to her hometown. But, she gets an unexpected surprise upon her return... Animal Crossing belongs to Nintendo. Feel free to critique.
1. Chapter 1

**There she was, on her way back home.**

**She had just left after her short visit to Smashville that day. She arrived only to find out that he… was **_**gone**_**, His house nowhere to be seen. **

**He had moved away…**

"Oh! Excuse me! I have a quick question for you." **The girl turned her head to the blue cat beside her.**

"Y-Yes?" **She said, softly. **"It's now 2:34 P.M. on June 5th, Right?" **He asked, curiously.**

"Why, Yes." **The girl responded.**

"I was right! Oh, good! This watch of mine, it gets thrown off really easily sometimes!" **The cat known as "Rover" then noticed an empty spot next to girl. **"…I'm just gonna plop down in the seat across from you. If you mind of course." **He said. **

"Go ahead~. I don't mind, really." **She said in a cheerful tone. Rover then walked over and sat down on the passenger seat across. **"By the way, you… _Hold it!_" **Rover paused.** "Can I ask your name?"

"Ai~!" **She stated.** "You know, like the alphabet? A-I-U-E-O!"

"Oh, 'Ai'…? Well that's a fantastically great name!" **Rover grinned. Ai chuckled at the complement. **"Cute, right~?" **She asked.** "Yeah, You seem like a pretty cute girl to me!"

"So, Ai… Where are you headed today?" **Rover questioned curiously. **"Animal Village" **She responded**. "The town of Animal Village? Hmmm… 'Animal Village'… Yeah, OK. Don't think I've heard of it…. I wonder where it is…" **Rover thought to himself for a bit, rubbing his chin. **"Oh, Right! Map, map, map… Let's take a look along this train line… Ah! Maybe this is it right here? **He handed Ai a small map, She slowly examined it. **"Yep. That's it~!"

"I see, So that's where Animal Village is! So, do you get to go to Animal Town often?" **Rover asked. **"I actually live there." **Ai said**. "I'm really just on my way back."

"I see…" **Rover smiled. **"Hey, It's normal to feel a little homesick every now and then." **Suddenly a loud crackle came from the speakers of the train. **"_Now arriving in Animal Village! Animal Town Station!"_

"Oh, hey! Looks like we're here!" **Rover stated. **"Thanks for chatting with me! It's been a long time since I enjoyed a ride like this… Come to think of it: I've been riding the rails an awful lot lately."** He then thought to himself.** "Haven't been doing this much traveling since 2002 or something. Man, that's weird…" **Rover then looked up at Ai and gave her a cheeky grin **"Well, I hope you have fun, Good-luck!"

**The train slowly came to a stop at the station, Ai carefully stepped off of the platform. She took a deep breath of the fresh summer air… **"Ah, Home sweet home~…" **She slowly headed to the door leading outside into the daylight…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The sunshine illuminated the outdoors when she walked out. She was finally home again. Slowly she began her trek home for some re-…**

"WELCOME MAYOR!"

**All of the town's villagers were standing right before her. Ai was shocked. **"M-Mayor?" **She said, dumbfounded. A Shizue in the crowd walked up to her, **"Why, yes! Mayor!" **She said, enthusiastically. **"We're so happy you're finally here!"

"W-Wait!" **Ai said.** "You're mistaken! I-I'm not the mayor!"

"Ummm…"** The yellow puppy paused for a moment. **"Oh, Come on! Quit joking around! You know exactly who you are!" **She said, chuckling. **"You told us which train you'd be arriving on!"

"B-B-But, That wasn't me! I never said anything!" **Ai was deeply confused, What happened to Tortimer when she was gone? **"Oh no! You can't fool me! Things are just as you said they would be! All is well, there is no mistake!" **The Shizue responded **"Tee-Hee! You're a real jokester~!"

"W-Wait… I-" **Ai tried to explain to the female dog but was shortly cut-off. **"Well… Let's continue this discussion at the town hall, shall we?" **She responded, handing the girl a map. **"B-But…"** Ai let out a deep sigh and started trouting behind the Shizue. **"What's going on here? I'm not the mayor!" **She said to herself. Slowly the two of them approached the building, The Shizue held the door open. **"After you, Mayor!"** She said, grinning.**

**As they stepped inside Ai took a moment to look around the Town Hall. **"Here is where your base of operations will take place!... Oh! And I completely forgot to mention I'm on staff here too! I'm Isabelle! Your secretary! I'm here to help you in any way I can!" **She said. **"But if I may be frank, I was quiet surprised to see someone as young as you step off the train… Our former mayor held the position for many, many years. And was quite set in his ways!"

"Tortimer?" **Ai presumed that was who Isabelle happened to be talking about. **"But youth is a breath of fresh air! And exactly the new image our town needs! You're perfect for the job!"** Isabelle stated. **"I don't really know about this…" **Ai said. **"Oh, cheer up! You'll do great~!" **The Shizue responded**. **Ai, looked up at Isabelle and smiled. **"Okay…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone, Gather up~!" **Isabelle shouted, all the animal townsfolk gathered at the center of Animal Village, in the center was a patch of dirt surrounded by the stone circle. **"We have all gathered here today with our very own mayor, Ai! For the tree-planting ceremony!" **Ai stood there astonished as everyone cheered for her, All these folks were willing to let her be their Mayor. **

"So… Please take this sapling!" **Isabelle said, handing Ai a potted plant, A tiny baby tree that would be the heart of Animal Town… **"Okay, Ai. Now plant it by hand and put your heart into it~!" **Ai kneeled down and set the said plant into the ground, making sure to cover it up neatly. Everyone cheered and clapped, Ai simply blushed… Today was the day she would start her new life, as **_**Mayor**_**. **

"Mayor Ai!" **The shizue began to speak. **"Congratulations! I hope this tree grows just as strong and lively as Animal Town! All of us are looking forward to the changes you will make to our beloved town!" **Ai simply nodded in reply to her assistant, with a smile on her face. **"Mmmm… Well then, Mayor… The tree has been planted, so please for the rest of the day, Mayor! I have other tasks to attend to so I'll be at the town hall… Please spend the day talking with your neighbors and such~!" **Isabelle turned around and headed her way back to her work stations, but before that… **"Isabelle!" **She turned back to Ai who have her a wink and before she left, Ai watched as her assistant disappear into the forest surrounding the town square. **

**That night, Ai went upstairs into her bedroom. Taking out a sheet of paper and pen she started to write… **"Mother… You might not believe what happened today… I have become Mayor of an entire town and yet I don't even think I asked for this… But, All these people are counting on me. I promise to not let them down. –Sincerely Ai".


End file.
